User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 5
Theaters And Preps Don't Mix Well A week passed by real fast and yet Brian and I got to know each other real well. Now, he was taking me to the movie theater in Old Bullworth Vale (I learned my districts real well the pass week) to watch Knived After Dark. It's rated R for Retarted, but I heard it was a good movie that was made in the 1980s. When we got to the movie theater, there was three other people waiting there. "Hey Greg, what's going on?" asked Brian. "Nothing much. Who's he?" asked the Greg kid. "You two haven't met", started Brian, "Greg, this is Clayton Mason, but he likes to be called C-Money. C-Money, this is Greg. He's your other room mate". "Wonder why we haven't met then?" I asked. "I got up early during the past week", he said. "That's James over there. He's my brother. And that's Jenny. Of course, we would introduce you to Johnny, but he's in Jail for two weeks", continued Brian. "Why?" I asked. "Running over someone during a race against Malcolm Evans and the other Preps", said Jenny. "I boxed against Malcolm a few days ago", said Greg. "That explains the bruses on your face", said Jenny. "Come on, let's watch the movie", I said. They all followed me inside. We then watched the movie. It was suppose to be two hours long, but I didn't mind. I was minding my business till someone threw something hard at my head. I turned around to see who did it. It was Derby and Biff. They must have followed me here. Stupid bunch of pricks Preps are, I thought. They never leave non-rich people alone. That's why the non-rich people always wail on rich people, that and money. That's how it was in Carcer City. "Turn around, poor boy", said Derby. "Yeah, we don't need to see your ugly poor self", said Biff. "Go cry me a river", I told them. They got angry and picked up small rocks out of a bag. So that's what they threw at me. They threw more at my face, but it didn't hurt much. One hit Jenny. Then she got angry and threw her bucket of popcorn at them, which attracted Brian and Greg's attention. Greg threw his soda at them while Brian threw someone else's soda at them. Next minute, someone yelled out, "FOOD FIGHT". I never knew a food fight could happen in a theater. Popcorn was flying everywhere, drinks spattered on people, a fat lady started eating popcorn off the floor and then threw-up. The fight was ended when the manager came out and stopped the commotion. "What's going on? Who started it?" asked the manager. I pointed to the Preps and then the manager kicked them out for the rest of the day. Thank god, now I can continue watching the movie. Two hours later, the movie ended and we had to leave. "That was a stupid movie", said Jenny. "You have to admit, it was kind of scary. Just a bit, not much", I said. I ain't afriad of a horror movie, but sometimes I have nightmares, but they don't bother me. All I cared about was looking and acting cool. Not that I ain't cool at all, even at my old school in Carcer City. "It was fun hanging out with you guys, but I gotta go. I'll see ya later", I said. "See ya", said Jenny. "We'll meet you back at the dorm", Brian said. "Yeah", said Greg. So I left. I had to leave because they reminded me of my friends back at home. I couldn't take being without my friends. I guess I'm kind of home sick. So I was walking down Main Street, which was the street that leads from town hall, pass the school, to the carnival. As I was walking, I tripped over something.....or someone. I looked to see what caused me to trip and I saw that it was Biff. "Where do you think you're going, poor boy?" said Biff. Derby was with him as well. "Let's take care of him for last time", said Derby. Biff picked me up and threw me against the wall. "And this time, Brian ain't here to help you", Derby continued. "What do want from me?" I asked. "Revenge", said Derby. "For what? I didn't do anything to you", I said. "Expect for spitting blood on my vest, taking my money and punching my face in the middle of a fight against one of my most hated enemies at school", said Derby. "Ain't my fault that you're rich and deserve a beating like that, YOU RICH PIECE OF SH*T", I said. Then he repeatedly punched me in the face and in the stomach till Brian and Greg, came and Brian said, "When will you learn Derby? You can't win anything. You're a born loser". "F*CK YOU, BRIAN", yelled Derby. Then he picked up a glass bottle and was about to hit Brian, but Greg stepped in front of Derby and took the hit from the bottle. Glass spattered everywhere and Greg fell down cold with fresh blood on his face. Then Brian and Derby started to fight while I pushed Biff off me and started to fight him. "You can't defeat the number one boxer of school", Biff said. "Oh, yeah", I said before I punched in his nose so hard, he fell to the ground cold. "Loser", I said before Brian called out, "C-Money, take Greg to the hospital down the road". "Got it", I said. Then I picked up Greg and started carrying him. Man, he was light. This was going to be easy. When I got to the hospital, the woman behind the desk asked, "What happened to him?" "He fell off his bike", I lied. "Ok, get him in there", she said. So I did. While the doctor was sowing-up Greg's wounds, he woke up and asked, "Where am I?" "You're in the hospital. You were hit in the head by Derby with a bottle", I said. Next minute, Brian came and asked the doctor, "Is he going to be alright?" "He'll be alright. I'd just finished up now", said the doctor "How much is the bill", I asked. "At least 10 bucks", said the doctor. So I handed him the 10 bucks and all three of us left, but we had to somewhat carry Greg. "Thanks for your help, C-Money", said Greg. "Yeah, thanks", said Brian. "Your both welcome. Besides, it's my fault anyway. If I didn't leave alone, all this wouldn't have happened", I said. "But we couldn't let the Preps beat one of our new friends down", said Brian. "So, your saying that I'm you're friend? Not best friend, but just friend?" I asked. "Maybe you are both of our best friend", Brian said. "At least to know I have two best friends now", I said. So far, things are doing great for me. Plus, I have James and Jenny as friends as well. Category:Blog posts